


Caffeine

by CaityLove



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityLove/pseuds/CaityLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maura consumes an excessive amount of caffeine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: This is post Sailor Man, but it is barely needed to read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, if I did, the show would be on Showtime.
> 
> Also, thanks to straightoutoftheeighties and my friend Cori for giving this a once over. I've never written a R&I story yet, and this was just a small little idea that hit me the other night.

Caffeine

Jane stared at the can in the bouncing Maura's hand in utter disbelief. That Dragonfire energy drink; the dark red and black label haunted her, daring Jane to snatch it out of her best friend's delicate hands. Just last week, Maura had chastised Frankie for trying the sugar and caffeine charged beverage, but here she was today with a nearly empty can.

The results made Jane want to bang her head on the steel autopsy table located between the two until she faded into blissful unconscious. Because at the present moment with the ample amount of caffeine obvious circulating through her veins, Maura was like the energizer bunny given an encyclopedia on speed. Or perhaps she resembled what would happen if Wikipedia exploded.

"Jane! Jane!" Jane forced a smile as she watched Maura practically bounce on her ridiculously high, 5 inch stiletto heels. Normally she found her best friend's enthusiasm endearing, but this was too much. "Did you know that Caffeine was first isolated from coffee in 1820 by the German chemist Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge?" She waved the can as if to offer it to Jane. "No? How about how the English word "caffeine" "derives from the French word for coffee, café? Isn't it such a fascinating ingredient? "

"Maura, what does that have to do with the case?" Jane sighed and crossed her arms; her patience was wearing thinner than a half-virgin's hymen. After the fleet week case, homicide had been fairly quiet until they had received a call about a man in his late 30's found dead behind a popular dance club. The poor bastard now was the only other witness to the caffeine induced insanity that gripped Dr. Maura Isles.

"Oh! The case!" Jane watched as Maura quickly rounded the autopsy table, her stilettos clicking rapidly against the tile floor, and stopped right in front of her. "Turns out, we don't have homicide after all. He had a plain old heart attack. "

Quirking an eyebrow Jane replied skeptically, "Really? He was in the back alley covered in glitter, glass shards and blood."

Maura stepped even closer in unrestrained excitement, and Jane was initially distracted by their closeness. Being this close to Maura always befuddled Jane's sharp brain. Even responding to the blonde in front of her could become more difficult.

"Well, it turns out that the glass shards were the remnants of a shattered disco ball! The victim crushed appears to have crushed it when he collapsed from the heart attack. That explains the blood too! The cuts were mostly superficial, but one of them had nicked an artery. "

Jane worried briefly that Maura had barely taken in a breath as she rambled onward. "You know most modern disco balls, or so-called 'glitter balls', are made of plastic, but this one appeared to be of the more classic glass variety." Jane groaned, she had a feeling that the Wikipedia explosion was still occurring. "You know, they were first widely used in nightclubs in the 1920s, but one of the first appearances occurred in a description of a ballroom dance in 1897 in Boston and-,"

"Maura." Jane attempted to curtail her.

But Maura plowed right on, ignoring her best friend, "An early example can be seen in the nightclub sequence of Berlin: Die Sinfonie der Großstadt a German silent film from 1927."

"Maura!" Jane tried again, her raspy voice sharp enough to cut the cold, morgue air. However, Jane realized that Maura, her best friend and perhaps more than best friend, barely noticed. Maura's normally captivating grey eyes were glassy. It was almost as if the haze of information and caffeine had taken over Maura's body.

"In the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s, these were a standard piece of equipment in discot-"

Over whelmed and extremely irritated, the last ounce of patience in Jane snapped like a rubber band. She reached across the mere inches between the women and pulled Maura roughly by the waist until the two of them were pressed tightly together. Before the brunette even knew what she was doing, she was roughly kissing the blonde.

Maura put up no resistance, and Jane felt Maura's petite hands bury themselves within Jane's dark locks. She teased and nipped at Maura's mouth. She wasn't asking permission, she was demanding it.

And as abruptly as the kiss began, Jane pulled back from her assault, gasping for breath. She kept her eyes closed as she took a moment to marvel in the glorious silence that permeated the morgue. For once in the last hour, Maura was not spouting impertinent, useless facts at the speed of a cyclone bearing down upon Kansas. The silent aftermath was almost physically palpable.

When Jane's brown eyes finally popped open, she was smiling. She had kissed Maura did not regret it.

Brown met grey as her eyes connected with Maura, who appeared to have calmed down. The kiss seemed to act as a bucket of cold water shocking her out of her caffeine high.

"What was that for?" Maura whispered her bright smile lighting up her entire face.

Grabbing Maura's hand and squeezing it, Jane answered definitively, "I needed to do something to shut you up. This seemed like the best option."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
